


Serious Game

by buckiaz (orphan_account)



Series: The 118 : Two Weeks Without Christopher [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby Loses it, Hopeless Romantic Eddie Diaz, Hopeless Romantic Evan "Buck" Buckley, How Do I Tag, Humor? I hope so, M/M, Misunderstandings, everyone knows, these two are clueless, this fic is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/buckiaz
Summary: Buck offers the team to play a famous game together. What he didn't expect is for the team to take the game way too seriously.Well, they are not the only one.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: The 118 : Two Weeks Without Christopher [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746709
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Serious Game

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm here again.
> 
> This fic is such a mess. 😂
> 
> Well, Happy Reading!

"Guys, I think we haven't played that game altogether yet." Buck rushes to the dining table. He shows his phone from far away.

"Buck, we aren't eagles. We can't see from that far." Chimney replies right away. He huffs. "Even if we are eagles, we can't read."

Hen chuckles to that. Buck just rolls his eyes and finally sits down next to Eddie. Bobby who was washing something sits down as well with the team.

"Okay, what game?" Bobby asks, raising one of his eyebrows.

Buck smirks. "Fuck, Marry, Kill game." 

Chimney's eyes widen. "What-"

Eddie looks surprised as well. Hen just chuckles. Bobby's eyes widen. He clears his throat. "Better language, please?"

Buck grins. "Make love, Marry, Kill. Is that good now?" 

Everyone nods with full of hesitation.

"Okay, Chimney. Choose between Bobby, Eddie and Hen." Buck points at everyone.

Chimney's jaw drops. "Can't we choose celebrities?."

"Nah. Nah. Nah." Buck shakes his head thrice.

Everyone looks at Chimney. Chimney gulps.

"I've got to kill Eddie." Chimney glances at everyone meaningfully. 

"Great." Eddie who is as clueless as Buck is just shows his sad face. 

"I'm making love with..." Chimney cringes at the thought. "With Hen. So that, I will not feel anything?" Chimney feels weird answering this. Why the hell does Buck even come out with this game? "I will marry Bobby because he's a good cook."

Buck nods, taking notes of their answers which gain a lot of attention.

"What are you trying to do, Buckaroo?" Hen asks, tries to peep.

Buck runs his hand away in the air. "I'm the host." He turns to look at Bobby who looks so done with everything. "Okay, Bobby. Choose between me, Hen and Eddie."

"No." Bobby shakes his head. "Big no."

"Come on, Bobby. This is just a game." Buck sighs, shaking his shoulders while pouting.

Bobby shakes his head firmly this time. "Nope. You are taking the answers seriously which makes me feel like I need to take this seriously."

Buck rolls his eyes. "Okay, Bobby. Hen, choose between me, Eddie and Chimney."

Hen shrugs. "I don't know, man. This is weird. Can't I kill everyone?" She glances at Buck who shakes his head. Hs is too focused on his note book. "Duh, I will kill Chimney so death will win someday for him."

Chimney gazes at his bestfriend. "It's so comforting to hear that from my own best friend." He chuckles nervously. "You are not taking this seriously, aren't you?"

Buck taps the table to gain their attention. Eddie actually almost fell asleep. 

"Guys. Please be serious."

"Eddie, what is wrong with your... Friend?" Hen asks Eddie who casually shrugs and shakes his head. Eddie really looks like he is out of here.

"Okay, Hen. Who will you make love with and marry?" Buck asks with so much excitement.

Hen waits really long, thinks for so long. "I will make love with you and I will marry Eddie."

Bobby and Chimney shake their heads immediately.

"Nope. Nope. You can't marry Eddie, Hen." Bobby says, raising his hand.

Hen nods, agreeing. "Bobby is right. I can't answer this. No. No. No. Not with you two being too clueless."

Buck and Eddie look up as they are mentioned together.

"You mean?" Buck scratches his chin. 

"You can't ask me to choose between you two. Listen here, you should play this game together. The two of you." Hen stands up, pointing at both Buck and Eddie repeatedly.

Buck and Eddie lock eyes and shrug, still clueless.

Chimney stands up. "Hen is right. I'm leaving. You two should play this game together and for real."

Bobby doesn't stand up but then he does as well because the stare given by both Buck and Eddie starts to creep him out. So, he stands up and ready to leave."

"Why all of you are taking this game way too seriously?" Buck asks, eyes narrow in confusion.

"Ha!" Hen gives mocking smile. "That's because both of you never take your feelings seriously." 

"Ignore them, Buck. They are probably pranking us." Eddie finally shares his thought for the first time that day.

Buck nods, agreeing.

Hen, Chimney and Bobby who can still hear both of them just sigh and facepalm.

"They need help." Hen suggest between the three of them.

Chimney nods. "Cap?"

They both look at Bobby for an answer. Bobby nods, eager and full of spirit. He dashes back to Buck and Eddie who are back to laughing like soulmates.

"That's it! I'm done with the two of you. Once you go home together, because Chris is not home and Buck is staying at your house-" Bobby pauses. "Play that game. Play Kiss, Make Love and Marry. Don't insert kill. Play them seriously." He says everything with such a cool face.

Buck and Eddie laugh and nod.

"Sure thing, cap."

That night, the group chat of the 118 gets a lot of texts fr Buck.

From : Buckaroo  
Guys, we have been playing for two hours.  
And, we both can't choose between kiss, marry, make love.

From : Hen  
Are you two for real?

From : Eddie  
Yep. This game is so hard. No wonder you guys took it very seriously this morning.

From : Chimney  
Can I exchange my life with two people's marriage? I'd rather die now.

From : Bobby  
Eddie, here's a tip.  
Choose marry.

From : Eddie  
Ok.

From : Buck  
No! Eddie is going to marry my cat!

From : Bobby  
I told you to just play the game between the both of you!

From : Buck  
Snowy was bored so we got her to join. It's okay, as long as Eddie is happy.

Bobby, Chimney and Hen have left the group chat.

Buck : what the hell is wrong with these people?

Eddie : I think I know. :(

Eddie has left the chat

Buck stares at his phone. He glances at his notebook and looks up to see Eddie's sad face. Eddie looks at him with eyes full of feelings that Buck can't think of. "What? Okay, they are right, this game is foolish. Let's stop playing this game." Buck glances at Snowy. "Poor you, Snowy. Eddie is not going to marry you."

He looks back at Eddie and Eddie has already stormed off into his room.

Buck's face turns sad. "Eddie chose you over me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this mess. 😂
> 
> Comments and Kudos will be greatly appreciated. ❤


End file.
